Bruised
by Stokley27
Summary: A BAM Short. What should have happened after Maggie left the Park in Jan. 07. I used Jacks Mannequin's song Bruised because it seemed to fit so well. This is just a one shot but I hope you like it.


Bruised

_I've got my things, I'm good to go  
You met me at the terminal  
Just one more plane ride and it's done_

Maggie packed the few things she had brought with her to Pine Valley. She carefully folded her plaid dress, concentrating on making sure the creases where on the stitching line. She tried to keep her thoughts on the task at hand and not why she was doing the task. The last time she had been packing up in a room exactly like this one to leave town, Bianca had come to stop her. This time Bianca wasn't coming to stop her. This time, Bianca was the one who had asked her to leave Pine Valley. She had come to try and get back what she had lost but instead she was sent packing. Not for the first time that night Maggie fought back the tears that threatened to consume her. She knew if she started crying, she would never be able to stop.

She looked around the room that she had called home for the last two weeks. A room that looked exactly like the one she had spent countless hours with Bianca in when they were younger and just getting to know each other. A room that looked exactly like the one she had gotten ready to go to prom with Bianca in. A room she had come back to after the prom knowing that something in her feelings for the tall brunette had shifted but she wasn't ready to admit it to herself yet. Memories came flooding into Maggie's mind. The harder she pushed them away, the more they came to her. They came crashing into her thoughts like a flooded river breaking through a dam.

She sat on the bed, picturing her and Bianca celebrating hers and Frankie's birthday. She could picture the look on Bianca's face as she tried to kiss her. Now, looking back, she knew her anger had more to do with the fact that Bianca had seen Frankie when looking at her and not the fact that Bianca had tried to kiss her. She had wanted to kiss Bianca, drunk on the champagne and the company. She had wanted nothing more for Bianca to see her and not Frankie. Even than she had been attracted to her friend, even if she hadn't admitted to herself yet.

Moving from the bed, Maggie ran her hand through her hair, trying to get a grip on her rampant emotions. She walked into the bathroom and took the robe down from the hook on the back of the door. Stripping down to her thong and bra, she put the robe on and folded the outfit she was just wearing, packing it with the rest of her clothes. Sitting next to her packed suitcase was the outfit she would be wearing back to Paris, a white Billabong T-shirt, a pair of tan cargo pants and Bianca's old PVU hoodie, on the floor was her old beat up pair of Chucks.

She had time for a quick shower before she had to be at the airport to catch her flight back to Paris. She didn't consider it going home. She felt as if she no longer had a home. In the past 6 years home had always been where ever Bianca was. Now, she was being forced to leave the only place she wanted to be at the request of the only person she wanted to be with. Now she would be going back to Paris, alone. An ocean away from Bianca, an ocean away from Miranda, an ocean away from everything she loved and wanted.

_We stood like statues at the gate  
Vacation's come and gone too late  
There's so much sun where I'm from  
I had to give it away, had to give you away  
Sometimes perfection can be  
It can be perfect hell, perfect...hell_

Maggie sat on the hard plastic chair in the airport lounge waiting for boarding to be called on her plane. Because she was taking an international flight she'd had to be at the airport two hours before her flight left. Every couple minutes she found herself searching the terminal, looking for that familiar face, praying that the love of her life would show up to stop her. Praying that she would be given that second chance she so desperately needed. Every time she didn't see the one person she longed for, her heart broke a little more.

The airport was buzzing with people coming and going. She wondered if any of them felt the emptiness and heartbreak she was feeling, if any of her fellow travelers felt like they had been beaten with regrets and their foolish mistakes. She knew why she had cheated on Bianca. It had taken a lot of sleepless nights and long talks with Anna but she finally understood why she had ruined the best thing that had ever happened to her.

She did it because she was scared and insecure with herself. She did it because she always tried to sabotage anything good in her life. She wanted to ruin it before it had a chance to be ruined because in her experience, nothing good ever lasted. She didn't know how to be happy until it was too late and she had ruined it. She had been happy with Bianca and she knew now she could be happy. She would allow that happiness back into her life, if only Bianca would give her the chance. She would embrace it and never doubt it again, never doubt them.

An elderly lady sat down next to Maggie. As she was trying to get situated the cane she was carrying fell. She set her large purse on the seat as she tried to pick her cane up. As she tried to bend down she hit the edge of her purse, causing it to tip over and spill it contents on the carpet of the lounge. Maggie quickly jumped up to help.

"Here, have a seat, I've got it." Maggie handed her the cane, then proceeded to gather up the woman's belongings, handing them back to their owner. The woman smiled at her as she replaced all the items back into her purse. Maggie picked up an old photo from under the chair. It was obviously the woman when she had been much younger. She was standing next to a handsome man in a uniform. They were looking at each other instead of at the camera, the love they felt was so clear it felt like it radiated from the black and white picture. She handed it back to the older woman who looked at it with love shining in her deep blue eyes.

"Thank you, that's my husband and I. This picture was taken a year after we were married." She lovingly caressed the photo. "He passed away last year; we were married for 55 wonderful years." Maggie expected to see a sense of loss and pain in those wise eyes but instead all she saw was love and happiness. Her whole body ached just thinking about the fact she had given up the one person she wanted to be with for at least 55 years.

Over the intercom Maggie's flight was called for boarding. Taking one last look around, she grabbed her backpack and took out her ticket. She waited for the elder woman to pass by before she started filing in line. She was halfway through the line when she heard her name being shouted. At first she was sure she was hearing things because she had been wishing for it since she had gotten to the airport. Turning around so fast her backpack hit the business man behind her; Maggie searched the crowd for the source of the only voice she had been praying to hear.

Standing just outside the lounge was Bianca. Their eyes locked, brown to brown, so much emotion in both of them. Maggie exited the line, giving the businessman an apologetic smile. They slowly walked towards each other as everything else around them fell away. The noise of the airport was drowned out by the thumping of Maggie's heart in her ears. For a moment she was positive she had lost it and was hallucinating the beautiful brunette in front of her. Still in a fog, she reached one hand out, touching the smooth skin of Bianca's cheek.

"Bianca…" She said barely above a whisper. She searched the dark brown pools before her, gone was the anger she had seen so many times over the last two weeks. The anger had been replaced by infinite sadness and pain. Seeing that in those eyes that use to spark when looking at her broke the tenuous hold Maggie had held all day on her tears. They started pouring down her face faster than raindrops in a surprise thunderstorm. She was shaking as her sobs wrecked through her small frame. The younger woman pulled her into her arms. She felt Bianca's arms around her, soothing her. She tried to pull back, knowing she didn't deserve the comfort she found in those arms. She had given up the right the night she had betrayed her only love.

"I-I couldn't let you leave without, without saying goodbye." Bianca whispered in a shaky voice. Maggie felt the wetness of Bianca's tears as well as the heat of her breath on her ear. The petite woman clung on tighter to her rock as the storm of emotions continued to rage on within her. She inhaled the scent of the woman she loved, the unique smell that reminded her of home.

"I didn't think you'd come, I thought for sure you wouldn't come… That I had ruined it all…" Maggie sobbed into Bianca's neck. Those strong arms that she had come to rely on night after night while trying to come to terms with everything that had happened with Jonathan continued to hold her. They never faltered or loosened the tight hold they had on the smaller woman.

"Shhh, Maggie, I had to see you. I had to tell you…I love you." Maggie felt Bianca's arms loosen; she meet the taller girl's gaze. Her eyes still held the pain, she also saw regret but more importantly, she saw the flicker of love that still burned within them. She saw the truth in Bianca's eyes.

"I love you too, Bianca, I love you more than I will ever love anyone else." Maggie took a deep breath, trying to calm her ragged, beaten emotions. She tucked an errant strand of Bianca's chestnut hair behind her ear. Her hand lingered on the softness of Bianca's cheek.

"I know, Maggie, I do but I need time, I need to be able to deal with this." Bianca's chin started quivering, fresh tears pooled in her deep brown eyes.

Maggie could only nod, not trusting herself to be able to say anything without breaking down and begging for Bianca to ask her to stay. She knew that she had to leave, she had to give Bianca the time and space she needed. She loved Bianca enough to get on the plane and leave with the hope that one day, Bianca would come back to her.

She laced her fingers behind Bianca's neck and pulled the younger woman down in a final kiss. She poured all her love, longing and passion into that one kiss because she knew that it could very well be the last time she would ever feel Bianca's soft perfect lips against her own. She poured her very soul into that kiss.

Bianca was the first to break their intimate contact but this time it wasn't because of fear or because the kiss had been a mistake, this time it was because she felt lightheaded and knew if she didn't break the contact she would never let Maggie get on that plane.

When they finally pulled away from each other Maggie felt like she had lost her soul. She felt beaten and bruised. The final boarding for her flight was called over the intercom.

"You should get going…" Bianca choked out. "Maggie, just give me some time, I'll come back to you some day, I know I will." Maggie wanted to believe Bianca's words but she knew that life had a way of getting in the way of the best intentions. She stared at Bianca, burning every inch of her into memory, drinking in every detail, knowing this could be the last time she ever saw her soul mate.

Every fiber of her being was screaming for her not to leave, not to get on that plane. That being away from Bianca was unnatural but she knew she had to do this. If she ever wanted her second chance she was going to have to give Bianca this. With one last 'I love you,' Maggie boarded her plane. Her heart felt like it was ripping out of her. She had left it with Bianca.

_I lace my Chucks, I walk the aisle  
I take my pills, the babies cry  
All I hear is what's playing through  
The in-flight radio_

Maggie walked to her seat in a daze. She opened her backpack up and took out her headphones. She didn't notice the elderly lady sitting next to her, giving her a sympathetic look. She had forgotten to charge her Ipod so she plugged her headphones into the plane's in-flight radio. She just wanted to lose herself. To try and forget for just a couple minutes how her life was completely in shambles. She wanted to forget that with every second the plane was taking her further away from the only life she wanted.

_Now every word of every song  
I ever heard that made me wanna stay  
Is what's playing through  
The in-flight radio, and I  
And I am, finally waking up_

They had been in flight for over 3 hours. Most of the passengers were asleep, but even in sleep Maggie was inundated with memories and regrets. Her restless dreams were filled with a life without Bianca and Miranda. Her heart was a sharp painful ache; with every breath fresh hurt coursed though her body. Every song that she had heard reminder her of Bianca, with each note she wanted to scream to the pilots to turn around, it was a huge mistake. She was on the wrong plane, going in the wrong direction. She was living a nightmare she had no idea of how to wake up from. Then she remembered Bianca's last words to her. Bianca had told her that she knew they would be together again. She held onto those words like a security blanket using them to block out the doubts that relentlessly attacked her fragile state of being.

_Hours pass, and she still counts the minutes  
That I am not there, I swear I didn't mean  
For it to feel like this  
Like every inch of me is bruised, bruised_

She had come to Pine Valley sure that Bianca's forgiving nature would give her another chance. She had counted on the fact that before they were lovers they had been best friends. She didn't realize that it was because of that very fact Bianca was unable to forgive her. As much as the loss of Bianca was hurting her, knowing that she was the one who had caused the light to go out in Bianca's eyes hurt her even more. Living with the knowledge that she had hurt Bianca even deeper than Babe appeared to have, hit Maggie like a physical blow. Now she was on a plane over the Atlantic, every second bringing her further and further away. The more the miles separated them, the more Maggie's pain grew. Maggie didn't know where she fit in anymore, she couldn't stay in Pine Valley but she didn't want to stay in Paris. She dreaded touching down in Paris. The beautiful historic city held nothing for her anymore. Paris was for lovers, in Paris she had found her true love and in Paris she had lost her.

_Don't fly fast. Oh, pilot can you help me?  
Can you make this last? This plane is all I got  
So keep it steady, now  
Cause every inch you see is bruised, yeah_

Feeling a hand on her arm, Maggie looked up into a pair of compassionate dark blue eyes. For the first time she noticed that the elderly lady from the airport was sitting next to her. She blinked a few times wondering how she had missed that.

"My husband and I were apart for almost 3 years. His plane was shot down over Germany during the war. The Air Force said he was missing and presumed dead but I knew in my heart that William was still alive and doing everything he could to get back to me. It was the longest year of my life, not knowing what had happened to my dear, sweet William." The elderly woman continued to keep her hand on Maggie's arm.

"How did you know…" Maggie asked in a hoarse whisper.

"How did I know he was alive? I knew because not even the war or Hitler's Army could keep William and I apart, we were soul mates. It wasn't always easy but we made it through and we were stronger for it." The elderly woman gave Maggie a knowing look.

"Didn't you ever give up hope, thinking he might not ever make it back?" Maggie was intrigued by this older woman and the life she had lead with her husband.

"No, there were dark nights but the only thing I never gave up on was our love. My mother, sisters, friends, everyone told me that William was never coming back but I knew he would because our love was a once in a lifetime kind of love." Maggie felt as she was looking right into her very being.

"What happened?" Maggie quietly asked.

"One day I heard a knock on the door and when I opened it, there was William. He had come back for me." She smiled fondly at the memory. "No matter how dark it looks, never give up on your once in a lifetime love."

_So read your books, but stay out late  
Some nights, some nights, and don't think  
That you can't stop by the bar_

It had been over two months since Maggie had left Pine Valley. In that time she had heard from Bianca a total of 3 times. She had tried emailing Bianca but had only received two replies. She was shocked when she had gotten the birthday card from Bianca a few weeks ago. The other day she was dumbfounded to read in one of the Paris tabloids that Bianca was back in Paris. It hurt her to think how Bianca hadn't even bothered to let her know that she was moving back. She had also read just weeks earlier in the same tabloid that Bianca and Zarf, now known as Zoë, were some how romantically linked. Her heart shattered at the news.

Reading the latest news of her ex-girlfriend's move was what had brought her back to their favorite corner bar, it was less than a block away from the Cambias penthouse where they had lived together, where Bianca was now living again. They had been a family there, creating many wonderful memories in the penthouse. Maggie had moved out of their home after she confessed to Bianca about her indiscretion.

They use to go to the corner bar to play billiards and have a few drinks when they had been a happy couple. The bartenders had all known them and were always friendly. Maggie looked around the bar. It looked the same, the worn out bar had a few occupants she had recognized from previous visits. In the corner the jukebox still had the same old import American CD's from the mid-90's. Maggie pulled a stool up at the wood bar and ordered a drink, she sat there until close.

She came back every night, sitting in the same spot, for weeks. She had made friends with a few of the regular patrons. She would do her homework at the old worn out wood bar while sipping on a club soda. Occasionally she was hit on by some unknowing fool, but she always politely declined, stating she was waiting for someone. She knew that eventually Bianca would show up. Maggie had agreed to give her space but she never said she wouldn't "accidentally" run into her.

_You haven't shown your face here since the bad news  
Well I'm here till close, with fingers crossed  
Each night cause your place isn't far_

Maggie fondly recalled the last time her and Bianca had been here. It had been a week before Maggie had made the biggest mistake of her life. Maggie had come home from school, frazzled from midterms. She had been doing nothing but studying in every free minute she had, barely stopping to eat, sleep or spend time with her family. She had yelled a quick hello to Bianca and Miranda as she headed into the office Bianca had set up for her. Bianca followed her into the office and closed the book Maggie had been reading. Maggie looked up at her in surprise. She needed to study, she still had one midterm left.

"Bianca, baby, I have to study for this midterm, it's 40 of my grade." Maggie gestured at the closed microbiology book in front of her. Her eyes held a wild frenzied look; her hair was mussed up from continually running her hands through the dark blonde tresses.

"Sweetheart, you know that book inside out. You tutored other students in Microbiology. You need to relax, you're too wound up." Bianca started kneading the knots in Maggie's shoulders. The smaller girl leaned back into her lovers touch with a sigh.

"Oh God…that feels so good." She moaned out at Bianca's skillful hands.

"Maggie, you're one giant knot! Tonight we're going out to relax and have a little fun. You're no good when you're this stressed."

"But, I have to study…" Maggie weakly replied, her resolve quickly slipping under her girlfriends expert handling. Bianca had moved form her shoulders and was working on her back while placing tiny kisses on her neck.

"No, no more studying for tonight. The nanny will see that Miranda gets to bed, you go shower and put on something casual." Bianca continued to work at the tightened muscles of Maggie's back. She leaned the older girl back and placed a heated kiss on her lips.

Maggie found herself nodding.

Thirty minutes later they were walking into the bar. They had a few drinks and caught up on each others lives. Maggie tried for what felt like the hundredth time to teach Bianca how to play billiards but the tall brunette still failed to grasp it. They laughed as Bianca had sent one of the balls flying across the room. They had a few more drinks. Wonderwall came on the old jukebox. Bianca gathered Maggie into her arms and they slow danced in the middle of the bar while Bianca softly sang the words in Maggie's ear.

They finally left the bar sat closing time, when they had gotten back to their penthouse, they made love all night. It was one of the best nights of Maggie's life but the memory was bittersweet, as that had been the last time Bianca and her had made love.

_And hours pass, and hours pass, yeah, yeah..._

After four weeks of closing the bar every night, Maggie was growing discouraged. She was going over her Anatomy notes from the days lecture, Hole's Miss World was playing on the jukebox and Jean was bartending when it happened. She felt an electric shock go through her entire body. She felt her before she even saw her. Maggie looked up from her notes and straight into those deep chocolate eyes she always got lost in. She had been waiting for this moment for months, practiced her words carefully, but now that it was here, now that the most beautiful woman in her world was standing before her, all thoughts were gone. She was tongue tied. She could only continue to stare deeply into those eyes. She drank in every detail like a thirsty traveler just emerging from the desert.

For the first time in months, she felt the ache that had been her constant companion ease just the tiniest bit.

_Hours pass, and she still counts the minutes  
That I am not there, I swear I didn't mean  
For it to feel like this  
Like every inch of me is bruised, bruised_

Bianca took a seat at the bar next to Maggie. She noticed the haunted look in the petite woman's eyes, mixed with heartbreak and so much regret. Maggie was drowning in regret. Bianca could physically feel it emanating from the woman next to her. Every minute of every day since she had said good bye to Maggie at the airport, Bianca hadn't be able to stop thinking about her former lover.

She had tried to throw herself into others problems, tried to lose herself in the drama that was her hometown. She had even tried to deceive herself into thinking she could feel something for Zoë. For months Bianca had tried anything and everything to fill the void in her life left by the lose of her best friend and soul mate. She had tried to get away from the physical pain she had been feeling for months. None of it had work.

Now she found herself sitting next to the cause of all her heart ache, but also the cause of the only real love she had ever felt, ever would feel. Yes, Maggie had been the cause of her greatest heartbreak, but Maggie had also been the cause of some of her greatest happiness in life and for that reason she was sitting next to her in a bar back in the city where they had fully fallen in love.

Neither one said a word for a few minutes. The other patrons in the bar knew that something significant was going on between the two women, the air around them crackled with electricity. Jean poured a couple drinks and set them down in front of the two women who still hadn't taken their eyes of the other. The thud of the glasses on the bar seemed to shake them out of their dual dazes.

"Maggie…"

"Bianca…" They both whispered at the same time. Suddenly neither knew what they had wanted to say a second ago. The time for words could come later, needed to come later as they found themselves in each others arms. Their lips hungrily searched for the others. They kissed like it was the first time, all their pain, loneliness, doubts, insecurities, heartbreak melting away as their lips repeatedly connected.

"I told you I'd come back." Bianca heatedly whispered between kisses.

For the first time in months, both girls felt the hurt, bruised aching they had been feeling disappear.


End file.
